Saying Goodbye
by StarBoduognatos
Summary: Kagome has grown up. it's time for her to say goodbye to her past and her childhood.


**Ok guys, last one shot for a bit and I promise I'll work on Fate's Decree. This just wouldn't leave me be after it popped up on my playlist. I own neither Inuyasha or the song" are you ready " Thank you Adele for such great music. I make no profit from this besides maybe some praise ;3 ;3 haha jkjk please read and review folks.**

._._._.Saying Goodbye._._._.

Kagome was gripped her backpack straps tightly as she gave her family a final hug farewell. Her brother was struggling not to cry, her mother wearing a proud watery smile, having known for sometime her daughter had outgrown the current times. Gone was her skimpy school unifo rm. Instead she wore a priestesses uniform in white and royal purple instead of the more traditional red and white.

"Remember Mom, have Souta dig near the Goshinboku tree in three days. The stuff I bury there should sell to the museum for a good enough price to cover all of the bills for quite a long while and Souta's college if my research was right." She reminded, earning a chuckle from the older woman.

" Of course I will remember Kagome, but you know you don't have to do it." She said with a smile. At Kagome's stubborn expression she sighed in acquiesce if her eldest's demands.

Her grandfather was unusually quite and he gruffly refused to look her way. Kagome grinned at the older man, hugging him tightly," You can have as much fun as you want coming up with this explanation Gramps." She offered with a warm smile. He cracked a small grin at her words before letting out a "Hmph."

Despite his grouchy behavior, his eyes were glassy with repressed tears, patting her back gently," Hurry up and hug the other two and get this over with." He groused. Kagome smiled , hugging her mother and then her brother tightly. " I love you all." She said, smiling wider as she stepped backwards, not looking away from them as she leaned over the edge of the well, searing the image of her family into her mind to last her the rest of her days.

Souta rushed to the edge of the well, watching her be engulfed in the glowing blue light of time, so only he saw the tears flowing from her, still smiling as she waved and then was gone.

._._._.SG._._._.

Kagome took a moment to compose herself before she began climbing out of the well. She still had one more goodbye to make and oddly, this one did not hurt as much as she thought it would. She was sad, but not in agony or utterly shattered.

"Keh, took you long enough." Came a familiar gruff voice. He gave her a smile despite his rough voice," wondered if you were actually coming back."

Kagome smiled slightly," I told you, my choice has been made. This is home for me now."

He seemed to relax, guarded golden eyes seeming warm at her words as he reached for her bag. 'Here we go,' Kagome thought sadly. She was mildly worried how he would take it but she needed to do this.

" Wait Inuyasha." She said, setting her bag down and riffling through it to pull out a music player. She knew bringing it with her along with the solar powered charger was a risk, but it was a treasure she wasn't ready to part with. Backing away from him she hit play on a karaoke version of an English song that had spoken to her, helping her find an answer in expressing what she needed to tell her first love.

" I couldn't find a way to say it with my own words, so, well… here it goes." She said, closing her eyes as she found her center and steeled her resolve.

A almost plucky guitar solo started, not that Inuyasha knew what it was. Kagome counted before singing out the words as the drum joined in

"This was all you, none of it me

You put your hands all over my body and told me, umm

You told me you were ready

For the big one, for the big jump

I'd be your last love everlasting you and me

That was what you told me

I'm giving you up

I've forgiven it all

You set me free, oh

Send my love to your new lover

Treat her better

We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts

We both know we ain't kids no more

Send my love to your new lover

Treat her better

We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts

We both know we ain't kids no more

I was too strong you were trembling

You couldn't handle the hot heat rising

Rising, umm

Baby I'm so rising

I was running, you were walking

You couldn't keep up, you were falling down,

down, umm

There's only one way down

I'm giving you up

I've forgiven it all

You set me free, oh

Send my love to your new lover

Treat her better

We gotta let go of all of our ghosts

We've both know we ain't kids no more

Send my love to your new lover

Treat her better

We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts

We both know we ain't kids no more

If you're ready, if you're ready

If you're ready, I am ready

If you're ready, if you're ready

We both know we ain't kids no more

No, we ain't kids no more

I'm giving you up

I've forgiven it all

You set me free

Send my love to your new lover

Treat her better

We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts

We both know we ain't kids no more

Send my love to your new lover

Treat her better

We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts

We both know we ain't kids no more

If you're ready, if you're ready Send my love to your new lover

If you're ready, are you ready? Treat her better

We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts

We both know we ain't kids no more

If you're ready, if you're ready Send my love to your new lover

If you're ready, are you ready? Treat her better.

We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts

We both know we ain't kids no more"

She knew her eyes were teary, but she held firmly on her resolve as she finished the song, having translated it to Japanese he would understand, knowing her lessons on English had not gone all that well.

Now the real test, she looked up from the ground, meeting Inuyasha's golden eyes. The pain there gave her a small pang. She was unaware of their audience. He was too engrossed in the pain of Kagome's rejection to pay any mind to his environment.

Why? Why would she do that? She promised to be beside him forever. He could feel his blood beginning to pulse as his demonic half fed on his internal agony. Suddenly her gentle hand was on his cheek, her said smile still in place.

" This is for the best Inuyasha. We have too much between us to not be friends, however there is too much history, too much pain for us to be good together as a couple." She said, leaving it in his hands," So can you be my friend? Just my friend?" she asked, the unspoken other half terrifying the half demon as she stepped back.

Unknown to either of them, cold golden eyes watched the happenings intently, aura masked and body tense for the half demon's reaction.

Trembling Inuyasha realized, just as she had said in the song, Kagome had grown up. Was he ready to grow up? Hell was he able to let go of her? He realized it was selfish to want her. Kikyo was gone. Even though he knew how amazing Kagome was in her own right, he could still see his first love in her. Not her azure eyes, but her face, her smile and serene moments. He realized with a start she was right. As long as he saw a ghost of Kikyo in her, it wasn't fair to her. Either of them really but especially her. Maybe he needed some time alone, without pursuing anyone before her was ready to try for a relationship again. And it was not fair to ask her to wait on him. Nor did he have any right.

Crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air he answered more firmly than he felt," Tch, whatever Kags. You promised not to leave me alone, that's all I'm holdin' ya to. Long as ya don't back out what do I care how we're bound?" he said before glancing away and adding a bit more lowly," But I can't think of anyone who deserves you. Don't go giving your heart to some dumbass alright?" he groused.

Kagome smiled warmly at him, hugging him gently, seeing the pain he struggled to hide and unable to express how proud she was in that moment. Sad, but proud.

Smirking Sesshomaru decided it was time to make his presence known. " Good to see you have some sense in that thick skull of yours Inuyasha. Miko Kagome, this one wishes to offer suite." He said with a confident smirk, eyes gleaming with amusement as he watched both of there faces morph from confusion to understanding to shock.

Even if she refused him to start with, he was more than aware he could win her over and get her to see reason now she had finally outgrown her childish attachment to his half brother. Not waiting for her answer he deftly looped the necklace he'd had made for her around her neck before placing a chaste kiss to her brow and turned away. " This one shall see you at dinner. The time for goodbyes has passed." He said arrogantly, internally chuckling at both shell shocked people he left in his wake. Fun times we're coming indeed.

._._._.SG._._._.

 **Ok so again I will say this is a one shot just to get the creative juices flowing. That being said, I'm curious how you all feel about it. Please let me know, pretty please and thankies for reading!!**


End file.
